


Controlled

by HamilWriter_02



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Demon Alexander Hamilton, Demon!Alexander, F/M, Gen, Hamilton AU, Mind Control, Murder, Possessed, Possession, Princess Eliza Schuyler, Princess Peggy Schuyler, Queen Angelica, Royalty, Schuyler Sisters Royalty, forced murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilWriter_02/pseuds/HamilWriter_02
Summary: Alexander Hamilton charmed princesses Angelica and Eliza into giving him a fraction of their powers, but failed with the third princess. But right after, Alexander killed both King Philip Schuyler and Queen Catherine Schuyler, leaving their daughter, Angelica, queen at age 16. Eliza is 15, and Peggy  is 13 at the time.Years later, Angelica and Eliza feel his presence again, and warn their younger sister to not go out. Peggy rebels, and thinks her invisibility will help her. She is wrong.Alexander Hamilton finds her and starts controlling her. He uses her to kill off the castle guards and staff, and finally, Queen Angelica herself. Eliza sees that something is wrong with Peggy, but can't figure out what.But it's too late. Princess Margarita Schuyler is possessed by the murderer of the past Queen and King.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Angelica Schuyler (past), Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler (past), Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens (mentioned/past), Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson (mentioned/past), Catherine Van Rensselaer Schuyler (1734-1803)/Philip Schuyler
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: (Mentions of torture and there is death)

Princess Margarita, known by her family as Peggy, was 12 when Alexander Hamilton came into the Schuyler family's life. He posed as a poor, rundown man in need of help. He was a charming liar. Hamilton was taken in by the royal family almost immediately. Princess Elizabeth became smitten with the man, as did Princess Angelica. After a year of Alexander charming them, the two poor girls were tricked into giving him a fraction of their powers.

He had tried to convince the now 13-year old Peggy into giving them, but she refused. The night she refused, she heard her older sister Eliza screaming. "Take me instead! Please!" Her usual soothing voice cried. Peggy quickly got out of bed and pulled on a robe, stepping into her shoes. She walked down the hallways, following her sister's scream. Then she heard her father. "Leave our daughters out of this. Please, don't blame Margarita. She didn't mean any harm. Take us. Please." 

"Father, no!" Peggy could hear Angelica screech in a shrill voice. Peggy started running and then gasped at the scene in front of her. The ever-so charming Alexander Hamilton had turned against them. Peggy's parents were on their knees, and Eliza and Angelica were cowering behind them. "Mother? Father? What's going on-?" Peggy asked in a shy tone. Hamilton's eyes locked onto the young teen. "Princess Margarita. How nice of you to join us." He drawled.

That chilled Peggy to the bone. "I-...what are you doing to my parents?" She questioned, worried, her face pale. Alexander flicked his wrist, and Eliza's familiar electricity came from a ring on his finger. It had a dark green gem. The shock went straight towards the Schuyler parents. Then looked up at Peggy. "This." 

Catherine Schuyler gasped in pain. "Where are the guards!?" Peggy shrieked to her sisters. "They're all knocked out." Angelica muttered.

The three princesses helplessly watched as their parents were slowly tortured to death. The usually strong Angelica was shaking and had tears running down her face. Eliza was a complete mess, screaming and gasping for breath, trying to turn her face away from the gruesome scene. But no matter how much Peggy tried, she couldn't tear her eyes away, and she didn't know why.

* * *

That night, King Philip Schuyler and Queen Catherine Schuyler were both announced dead, and an emergency coronation for Angelica was arranged. Everyone saw the tears running down Angelica's face as she was announced the new queen. Alexander Hamilton had disappeared after the two were dead, and for some reason left the princesses alive. The three sisters would never forget that night.

* * *

Years later, Peggy was now 16 years old. Eliza still woke up screaming, and Angelica still felt the stress she did when she first became Queen. One day, Angelica and Eliza called their younger ssiter to come eat with them like always. Peggy sat down and then the servants served them.

The three ate and then Angelica spoke up. "Peggy, we don't want you going outside the kingdom boundaries anymore." She said sternly. Peggy looked shocked. "But why?" She asked, upset. "Just obey, alright?" Angelica said, her voice shaking. Peggy groaned and then sighed.

"Yes your majesty." She said mockingly.


	2. Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based off an animatic that I made - Lily (Hamilton Animatic) ~Schuyler Sisters Royalty AU~ Part 1/7 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i9UlKZeqY14)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood, murder, possession, forced murder, death

Only after a week of following her sister's orders, Peggy quickly got irritated and then came up with a plan.

* * *

It would only be an evening walk. She would go, walk through the woods like usual, and come back before they noticed she was missing. Easy. Or so she thought. Peggy pulled a black cloak over her yellow nightgown and put the cloak over her head. The princess tied brown boots on and then crept out of her room and down the hallway to the entrance of their family castle. Once, she thought she heard a maid walking around, and so she quickly turned invisible as a precaution. Her heart was beating faster as she finally got to the large wooden doors.

She cringed as she heard the loud squeak that came from opening one of the oak doors. She looked from side to side, and darted to the gate, climbing over quickly like she did as a child. Peggy's skirt got caught momentarily on the spike on the top of the gate. She tugged it free and continued the journey to the woods. As she approached the dark trees, she heard Angelica's voice repeating in her mind, telling her to not go outside the castle boundaries. She shook her head and took a breath before she continued taking careful steps towards the woods.

As she walked, she suddenly felt an odd, cool, sensation. Then she heard a twig snap and a drawl that was all too familiar. "Peggy Schuyler..." The princess felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped before saying stiffly, "That's Princess Margarita to you." The man himself stepped in front of her. He was in a dark green button up with brass buttons. He had a black cape around his shoulders and dark green triangles under his eyes, like they were arrows pointing down his face.

Then Peggy looked down and saw the wretched ring with the dark green gem that matched his new outfit. Hamilton smirked at her knowingly. "I know what you want. I know what you desire. I can give it to you, princess." Peggy's brows furrowed. "What do you mean?" 

Hamilton snapped his fingers and an image Angelica's crown appeared, hovering over his outstretched palm. It was surrounded by yellow light. "It can be yours. Join me." Peggy stood frozen as Hamilton took the hood off her head and slowly placed the crown on her. "We could be a powerful pair, your majesty." 

Peggy flinched at the title. She hesitated, feeling the weight of the silver crown on her head. Then she took the crown off and threw it to the floor. "No. Angelica is the rightful queen. I am a highness, not majesty." She said with a stern voice, much like Angelica's. She looked up at Hamilton again and saw that his azul blue eyes had changed to a dark green. His pupils were bright yellow. "You can be a queen, Margarita Schuyler."

Peggy felt like she was in a daze. "I - could...be...queen.." She muttered. She started taking steps towards Hamilton but then blinked and snapped out of it. "No!" She turned around and took off running. She could clearly hear Hamilton calling out after her, "You are making a mistake, princess!" Then she could hear him running after her. "GUARDS!" Peggy screamed as she ran. But no one came to her rescue. Peggy tripped over a branch in her frantic running, and fell into the grass. She quickly scrambled up to keep running but then felt an arm close around her neck as a knife was pressed to her throat.

Hamilton was digging the silver blade into where her larynx would be. Peggy whimpered and started crying. "Please let me g-" Hamilton pressed the blade harder, and she choked on her words. His eyes turned dark green again, with the yellow pupils. "You will reconsider." He ordered in a demanding tone. Peggy felt dazed again and she continued crying, nodding her head. "I-I..I will!" Alex made a shallow cut in her neck as he drew the blade away.

Peggy waited for him to speak again, but she then saw his ring start to glow magenta. She saw a flash of magenta, and then collapsed to the floor. She whipped her head from side to side, searching to see if he would do something else, but he had vanished. Peggy felt the stinging, and placed a gentle hand on her throat. She inspected it and saw the blood on her palm. Peggy got up, and stumbled back to the castle.

* * *

The next day, Peggy had on a dress that was yellow with dark green outlining it and a silver necklace with a magenta gem. She turned the corner in a hallway, and saw 18-year old Maria Lewis, a guard, standing at the end of the hallway. Peggy walked slowly up to her. "Princess Margarita?" Lewis asked, concerned. Peggy looked up at the guard. "Yes Lewis?" Peggy asked, with a brow up. 

"Are you okay?" The guard asked politely. Just then, Peggy blacked out for a second, and she could hear Hamilton's voice hissing in her ear, _"Kill her."_ He told her. Peggy looked around warily, but saw he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Peggy started feeling dazed again, and then mumbled, "I - Yes." Lewis looked even more concerned, as she saw her princess' soft brown eyes were turning a dark green. Princess Margarita now had yellow pupils and was walking towards Maria.

"Princess Margarita!?" Lewis shouted in alarm. Peggy grasped the spear the guard was holding, and tore it from the woman's hand. Lewis' eyes widened in fear and confusion and she started crying for help. "PRINCESS, NO!" 

Peggy raised the spear over her head and blacked out. When she came to, she no longer felt dizzy, but Maria Lewis' body was slumped on the floor, with a trail of blood on the wall, like she slid down. Peggy saw the guard's own spear embedded in the middle of Maria's abdomen. The princess raised her hands and saw they were covered in the young girl's blood. Peggy stared in horror at her hands and then at the body. She could feel bile start to build up in her throat.

_**"What the hell have I done?"**_ She thought to herself. She then felt her magenta necklace glow and then heard Hamilton's voice hissing again. _"You've done well, your majesty."_ Peggy started crying in frustration. "Don't call me that!" Panic started building in her chest and she started hyperventilating. Peggy was sobbing crying, staring at the blood on her hands and dress, and then back at the body. "What have I done..." She muttered out loud.

Peggy started walking towards the body like she could help the dead girl, but then heard a sharp _crack_ , and the body disappeared, leaving just the bloody stains, and the spear. Peggy looked wildly around. She could see the dark outline of Hamilton, and she could tell he was laughing in delight. "Don't worry my queen. You'll get used to it."

The princess dashed out of the hallway, not looking back at the horrible stain of crimson on the wall and floor. She slammed her bed chamber's door open and ran to the mirror. She saw herself. The girl's hair was a complete mess, that had some blood in it. The once gorgeous dress Peggy was wearing was stained red from when she was holding it up when she ran.

With her face and hands splattered in blood, she went to the attached water closet by her bedroom. She vigorously scrubbed her red hands and then scrubbed at her face. The water in the sink came out of the faucet a pretty, pristine, clear color. But then went down the drain as a horrible, blood red color. Peggy went over the loo and promptly threw up as the body of the young guard intruded her thoughts over and over. 

Afterwards, Peggy flushed her dry mouth with water, desperately trying to get rid of the memories. She started screaming and crying at the mirror until she heard someone approaching the door. "Pegs, are you alright in there?" She heard a gentle voice call. Eliza. "I-I'm fine Eliza! I..I..I had a bad dream. I'm sorry!" Peggy called out.

"Are you sure?" Eliza asked, sounding unconvinced. "Yeah, I'm sure, Elizabeth...I'll be out soon, alright?" Peggy asked hopefully. She heard a sigh and then, "Alright, hurry up!" 

Peggy quickly brushed out her hair and then went back into her bed chamber to pick out a new dress. She saw a red dress but then tore her eyes away from it. Too many bad memories. She chose a simple but beautiful light green dress subconsciously. Then she put it on herself before going down to meet her sisters.


	3. The Disappearances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: More blood, death, forced murders, possession, even more death
> 
> (I had to write this damn chapter twice. I forgot to save before exiting and I was so fcking pissed - I'll tell you that.)

Peggy had to walk down the hallway Maria was guarding to reach the dining hall. She noticed the red streaks had disappeared. She quickly turned away and rushed to meet her sisters for a late breakfast. She clasped her hands in front of her and walked gracefully into the dining room. Her sisters turned their heads to greet her as she entered. “Hello Peggy!” Angelica said happily.

Peggy’s eyes fixated on the silver ring delicately resting around Angelica’s head. In the natural sunlight it sparkled brilliantly. Peggy was almost entranced by the slopes, creating triangles all around the crown. In the middle of the beautiful crown, resting on Angelica’s forehead, was a large, shining, pink gem. Peggy smiled dreamily at it as she watched it sparkle. Then she shook her head and came back to her senses.

Peggy bowed her head in acknowledgement to Angelica’s greeting, shaking slightly as she sat down a few seats away from her oldest sister. Eliza gave her a strange look as she sat down. Then she smiled playfully. “Come on, Peggy. Why are you all the way over there? Sit closer. We don’t bite.” She said in a kind voice. Peggy hesitated before going and sitting right next to Angelica. She suddenly became aware of the golden knife resting above her plate, next to her hand.

She shivered and then clutched her hands under the table, as to restrain herself. Eliza smiled at her and then gave Peggy another strange look. Peggy quickly avoided her gaze and stared at her plate. A voice behind her made her stomach drop and her face pale. A servant stood behind her with a pitcher. “More water your highness?” Peggy turned to look at the woman. “No thank you, miss.” The princess choked out.

The servant nodded and then bowed before going to Angelica and Eliza. Susanna Lewis. Maria’s older sister. What hurt even more is that they looked so alike. Peggy was stunned and then just stared at her plate. She felt sick to her stomach and she took the last sip of her water. She risked a glance at Eliza and Eliza was looking even more worried. Angelica didn’t seem to notice Peggy’s odd behavior. Which was odd because she was usually the first to notice when something was wrong with her sisters.

Peggy subtly shook her head, showing she didn’t want to talk about it. Eliza just sighed and shrugged before going back to her food.

* * *

She decided to go outside into the castle’s garden, hoping some fresh air would help clear her mind. Peggy walked around the rose bushes, looking at the different colors they grew. Peggy kneeled down in front of some yellow roses. They were always her favorite. They represented optimism and joy. Peggy gently touched the petals of one flower. She smiled fondly at the beauty. 

Peggy looked up and saw a guard walking by the garden. She stood and waved him over. He immediately came to her. “Yes your highness?” He asked. Peggy pointed at the yellow roses. “Do you think you could pick a bouquet of yellow roses for me, Mulligan?” The guard glanced at the flowers and then nodded. “Of course, Princess Margarita.” He walked over to a nearby bench and grabbed some pruning shears before walking back to the bush and picking around 10 flowers.

He handed the bright colored flowers to Peggy with a small smile. “There you are, princess.” Peggy smiled happily down at the cheerful roses. “Thank you so much.” The guard stood and bowed before placing the pruning shears back onto the bench. Peggy felt the familiar dazed feeling and then her vision went black as Hamilton took control of her actions.

* * *

When Peggy came to, the first thing she saw was a crushed yellow rose bouquet splattered with dark red blood under her foot. She hand to see the pruning shears resting in her palm, slick with blood. Her breathing started getting out of control, and she started panicking like she did when Maria was killed. She dropped the cutters onto the ground like it suddenly burned her. Peggy looked down to see the guard laying on the grass with a stab wound through his neck. The princess looked between the wound and the bloody shears on the grass.

The flowers.

The body.

The blood.

The shears.

The body.

The blood.

Then it was all gone and the only evidence it happened were the tear stains on Peggy’s face, and the blood that stained her dress fabric. The guard’s body vanished in front of her eyes. Peggy gasped and stepped back, alarmed. The cutters disappeared as well. Peggy wiped her face and then dashed back into the castle as fast as she could. She ran to her bed chamber, throwing open the door. Then she collapsed on her bed, crying.

* * *

This occurred every single day for an entire week. Whenever Peggy encountered a guard, Hamilton's immediate order is to kill them. If there were any witnesses, they would be killed to. Peggy had no control, and it scared her. So bad. Eliza noticed how shaken Peggy was, always jumping at every sound. But whenever Eliza tried to talk to her younger sister, Peggy refused to say anything. She always said that she was fine and that there was nothing to worry about.

* * *

So far, Peggy had murdered Maria Lewis, Hercules Mulligan, Lafayette, Susanna Lewis, Sally Hemmings, John Jay, John Adams, Levi Weeks, Aaron Burr, Theodosia Prevost, and Kitty Livingston. It shattered her mental state, and she felt like she was going insane. She suspected that Hamilton purposely made the evidence of her crime linger, and force her to stare at it, as to show her, _'Look at this. You've done this, and there's no way to reverse it.'_

Angelica and Eliza have started to notice the disappearances of their castle staff, and they are getting worried. All of them seem to have just mysteriously vanished off the face of the Earth. Every time Peggy spots Angelica, she is always entranced by the silver crown. Then she must turn herself away. Because she knows that she's dangerous. And she doesn't want to tempt Hamilton to hurt her sisters.

This only lasted one week more before Peggy finally got an order that made her stomach drop and her face sweat. Her hands were clammy and she felt like screaming and crying.

_**"Kill the queen."** _


End file.
